My Life in The Apocalypse
by TragicPreparation
Summary: A fan fiction by Chris Young. Preparation was something he had defiantly done. The idea of rescue never crossed his mind. That was until he heard that some fifty miles away there was an evacuation. Now he must cross rough terrain, dealing with Infected.
1. Chapter 1

**Not so A/N: This is a story written by a good friend. Now, go easy with any flames that you may submit, this is his very FIRST fic. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MY STORY, THERE ARE MANY LIKE IT BY THIS ONE IS MINE! WITHOUT ME MY STORY IS NOTHING, WITH OUT MY STORY I AM NOTHING! *but I don't own Left 4 Dead***

* * *

Chapter 1

Think of hell and how unimaginably horrible it is. Now, think of every other representation of hell you've ever seen and add that to your own. That doesn't even come close to describing what life is like now. It has been called by some religious extremists as Judgment Day but I don't believe that BS. In my opinion someone just fucked up and destroyed the whole bloody planet. Now unless the reader of this is an idiot they already know what happened but just in case you were sleeping or something and missed it, I'll tell you. Zombies rose and basically exterminated mankind. No one seems to know just how it happened but most everyone agrees with me. Someone fucked up in containing a measly class 1 outbreak and it spread until nothing could stop it. I was lucky and was prepared but most people weren't and were quickly devoured. The only reason I'm still alive is because I gathered around me three other badass partners and we're smart and careful.

At least we were until we got "infected" with the one thing that has killed off so many groups and that we had tried to avoid. It was the hope of rescue. We had just assumed that civilization and government had all collapsed and that we were all we had left. But then we heard about an evac that was taking place near us and we dared to hope it was salvation. I can't believe that we were as stupid as that. We had everything going for us, food water, an invisible fortress and so much more. We didn't need this so called "salvation" but I guess the rest of the group was tried of the solitude and must have longed of human contact so much that it overrode their common since. So, the next day we packed up everything we needed and headed out to the evac point.

Now when I say the evac point was close I mean as the crow flies. That way it was only 35 miles. But over land it was more like 50 and through rugged terrain and a rather large town. That didn't deter us however and we set off at first light. Things actually went according to plan for the first day and we were able to avoid combat for the most part. What zombies we did have to kill we did silently and efficiently. By the end of the day we had covered roughly 5 miles and had found a safe place to stay the night. Eathen and I took the first watch while Steve and Kate drifted off to sleep. The spot we had chosen as our refuge was a small, two story house in the middle of a nice open field so we had superb fields of fire. After a brief firefight with our single silenced weapon we had cleared the house and set up camp on the second floor. Now my job was to destroy the single staircase in the house while Eathen kept watch out the windows. We had found an old kerosene lantern inside the house as well as a usable axe and sledgehammer. It was hard work because whoever had made these stairs hadn't wanted them to be destroyed but after about 2 hours of work I had destroyed a fair portion of the bottom end which would be sufficient unless we got a large horde in which case we would already be making excuses and heading for the exit.

Anywise, about midnight Steve came and relived me so I could sleep. It felt like I had just laid my head down to go to sleep when Kate was shaking me awake. I sat up groggily and look to my right to see Steven waking up Eathen. I was about to ask what was up when I heard the telltale sound of an approaching horde. "Sorry," said Kate, "One must have snuck past us and apparently the burglar alarm was still working even though _someone,_" she turned and looked at Steve, "said that he had deactivated it."

"Hey, sorry I though it was but apparently it had one of those special programs…"

"Whatever, now we just need to go. We turned it off again, but the horde is on its way and we need to move." With that Kate turned and headed for the escape route.

"Smooth move there, buddy." I said as a grabbed my gun and followed Kate. Our escape route clear fortunately of and we were able to sneak away before the full horde had closed in on the house. The few early birds were easily displaced with melee weapons before they could raise the alarm. The rest of the night we spent on the move, only stopping for brief rest stops. About 5 o'clock in the morning we came to our first major obstacle, freeway I-75. Now common sense would dictate that we should avoid freeways but we had a lot of ground to cover and a short evac window so we really had no choose. Fortunately this stretch of freeway was relatively free of cars so we didn't really have to worry about lurkers, zombies that had reanimated inside of cars. But we were still on high alert and were very wary after what had happened last night. We had been hiking for about 2 hours when we decided to look for a working car.

Most of them were rusting pieces of junk but some were still usable and after a short argument we agreed on two cars. One was a jeep with an open back, so we could shoot out of it, and a ¾ full gas tank. The second one was a SUV that had obviously been owned by a redneck in a former life because it hade a small dozer blade on the front and in the back were 2 Uzis, a combat shotgun and a chainsaw. The real treasure however, was a fully stocked first aid kit with painkillers. After bandaging a couple of minor injuries we each got into out vehicles, me and Eathen in the jeep with our heavy weapons (an AK-47 and the Uzis) and Steve and Kate in the redneck SUV with all our gear. The vehicles stood us in good stead for a while but soon we were forced to drive along the median as the amount of cars started to increase. We traded of drivers every hour and it was while I was switching from the drivers seat to gunner position when life got interesting.

Eathen was walking around to the driver's side when he strayed too close to a wrecked car and a rotting hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. He screamed and jerked away from the car but that rolled him into another car which had more zombies in it. "Fuck!" I yelled, "Move so I can get a shot!"

"I'm trying, just help!" he cried. Just then one of the zombie's heads exploded and Kate appeared with the newly acquired combat shotgun.

"Come on you sons of bitches, get me!" she yelled while she blew another ones head off. The remaining two zombies turned and let go of Eathen who rolled out of the way and brought his pistol to bear on the last two, nailing them both between the eyes.

"Thank you, sorry I'll be more careful." said Eathen to Kate after the firefight.

"Don't mention it, just do what you said and be more careful." She replied. Just then they heard Steve cry,

"Hey guys, over here, I found another survivor!"

"What?" we all looked at each other and then ran towards him. When we got there Steve was holding a ruffled, dirty man by his collar.

"I just found him trying to steal some of our supplies." Explained Steve and shook the man for emphases. "What should we do with him?"

"I wasn't stealing nothing!" cried the man, panic showing in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we should feed him to some lurkers," suggested Eathen, "They're hungry enough."

"I've got an idea," exclaimed Steve, "we should let him join the group."

"What?" cried Kate, "After he tried to steal our stuff?"

"Sure, why not? Besides he won't be with us for long, just until we get to the evac point and everyone deserves to get evaced."

"Fine, but the moment he causes any trouble we're dumping him where ever we are." replied Kate in a huff.

"Excellent, now what's your name fella?" asked Steve

"George," he replied.

"Well George, welcome to the crew." Said Steve enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two is here! Forgive any mistakes. Read, Review, Enjoy. :D**

**BTW: You know what would be nice? Some reviews. Please?**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a short discussion it was decided that George would ride in the SUV with Steve and Kate. Meanwhile, Eathen and I grabbed some ammo from our stash and reloaded the weapons we had used. We also recharged the used pistol clips of Eathen's. Ten minutes for when George joined our group we were on the road again and back on track. While we were driving I asked Eathen what he thought about our group's newest member.

"I don't trust him. And frankly, I don't trust Steve's judgment on this matter either. I mean what we're doing is dangerous enough without inviting every stranger we meet along the way to join us. What do you think?"

"I agree. Also we didn't check him for any bite wounds. Do you think we should have?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. When we stop again I think we should just to be sure. I mean we don't want and infect… Watch out!" Eathen swerved the vehicle sharply to the left to avoid a smashed van that had skidded into the median. Eathen skillfully guided the jeep around the obstacle and back on to the road. "You got zombies on your left. Take them out."

"Right ho, knocking them down." I leveled my AK-47 and squeezed off a neat, three round burst which nailed the first one right between the eyes. I dealt with the next two in a similar manner but before I could hit the fourth Eathen sped up and rammed in head on. "What are you doing? Just drive and let me handle the kills."

"Sorry, I just wanted to nail one for myself. Carry on back there."

"Thank you and I guess I can't blame you, look on the left."

"I see it, I see it." He wrenched the wheel around, barely avoiding the wrecked cars that littered the road.

"Shit, looks like a horde up ahead. Get ready to fight."

"I'm locked and loaded. You better tell Kate to get ready. We may need her to plow a path for us."

"Good idea, I'll do it right now. Just keep them off our backs until I'm done." With than he pulled off to the side and powered on the two way radio that we had taken from a semi-truck and slapped in the passenger seat. "This is Gunboat calling Carrier. Repeat, this is Gunboat calling Carrier. Do you copy over?"

"This is Carrier, we hear you. What's with the stupid call signs anywise? This isn't the military and it's not like there are people listening to us anywise."

"Sorry, old habits die hard and that not the point right now. We've got a large horde up ahead that could turn violent on use any minute. We'll provide cover fire but we need you to clear a path for us. Would you mind?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind killing some zombies. Just follow right behind us and watch were you shoot. This is Carrier over and out."

"Roger Carrier, over and out. You ready back there?"

I swapped out the clip in my AK and racked a round into the chamber. "You bet, now let's have some fun." Eathen revved the engine and pulled out just as the SUV drove past us. I could see Steve's upper body poking out of the sun roof with a rifle as they went past. Then I forgot about them as Eathen pull in behind them and we floored it in the direction of the horde. Now if you have never seen a modified SUV plow through a crown of people I can tell you it's worth the price of admission. It's even more satisfying if the crowd happens to be made up of zombies. The first zombies that they hit literally flew about 20 feet in a shower of blood and limbs. It was less impressive after that as the SUV just basically plowed a bloody swath through the mass leaving more alive than it really killed. But that was where we came in, we got to clean up their gory mess. But we didn't mind and welt at the task with vigor. Eathen floored it down the clear path while I filled the air on ether side of us with lead. I had, up to this point, been using my AK on burst setting so I could be more accurate but now that we were in the middle of a horde, I switched to an Uzi on full auto. I hosed the area around us with covering fire and watched as rank after rank of undead fell but the god daume fuckers just kept coming.

I had already ripped through three mags and was half way through my fourth when we broke out of the carnage. The SUV had already gotten through and was waiting a little bit up the road. I was about to breath a sigh of relief when the unthinkable happened. In his rush to get away Eathen hadn't watched were he was going and he rammed a bus head on. The jeep's front crumpled and the back wheels lifted off the ground for a moment before they came crashing down. I was almost thrown from the back but managed to hold on to the roll bars. Eathen was also lucky because his seatbelt held and kept him from going through the windshield. But now we had a bigger problem. The horde that we had just merrily driven through was now only 50 feet away and running right at us. "We got to move now Eathen!"

"I know, come on and grab the guns!" he then jumped out of the wrecked jeep and drew his two trusty 9mm Sing Saucer pistols. "Get ready for a fight!" unfortunately I had lost the Uzi I had been using when we crashed but my trusty AK and the other Uzi were still secure. I slung the Uzi over my shoulder and emptied the crate of ammo I had been using into a back which also went over my back. By this time the horde was almost upon us and I barely had time to get out of the jeep before I was fighting for my life.

"We need help. Cover me while I get to the radio."

"No, that's suicide. I think that they can tell we need help by themselves. I just hope that they get here quick or we're toast." As he said that he was steadily retreating while shooting zombies in the face with deadly accuracy. Suddenly we were temporarily blinded by a white light and then the SUV pulled up with a screech.

"You guys need some help?" asked Kate as she calmly leaned out the window and blew off a zombie's head with a well placed 12 gauge round.

"Come on, get in the car now!" we looked behind us and saw George with a machete motioning at us to get in the back. "Come on, I'll cover you."

"Go, go, go!" I yelled and ran for the SUV. Eathen made it first and jumped in the back but I stumbled and almost tripped. George cursed and jumped out to help me. He hacked off a pair of zombies heads and pushed me towards the open door. I stumbled again but kept my footing and made it into the car. Now I don't know for sure what happened next but all I remember was screaming as I fired my AK-47 into the converging mass so George could make it back to the SUV. As soon as he was inside, Kate gunned the engine and we headed back off down the highway. I pulled the back door shut and then just slumped down on the car floor. "That one was tough."

"You got that right." replied Steve, who had crawled beck to join us. "So, now what?"

"Well for one thing we need to get off this bloody freeway." said Kate. "I know it's the fastest rout but it's just too dangerous. I'm pulling off at the next unblocked exit of entrance and we can decide what to do then, Ok?"

"Sounds good to me, lets do it." agreed Eathen. We drove for about 5 minutes in silence and then Kate found an exit and pulled off. It lead to a small town and by the time we got there it was too late to go any further.

"We need a place to stay the night. Anyone got any suggestions?" Kate looked back at us.

"How about the 7-Eleven up ahead? It looks reasonably secure and it has good fields of fire around it." We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Kate drove us up and we all piled out. After a short and thankfully easy firefight we cleared the building and assigned watch partners. It was me and Eathen for first watch, Steve and George for the second and me and Kate for the third. Eathen started work on some temporary barricades while I unloaded the car. Everyone else fell right asleep except for George, who I could hear tossing and turning it the back.


End file.
